


30 sexy sentences for the month of May

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, F/F, F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Watersports, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Just what it says on the tin.





	30 sexy sentences for the month of May

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [xianvar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xianvar/pseuds/xianvar) for the html coding. <3
> 
> Expect all kinds of kinks, ratings, and pairings in the sentences below. If you read this, thank you and I hope you enjoy them!

against the wall | all day naked | burning desire | chocolate sauce | crime of passion | morning after  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
wet dreams | tickling | strip club | speed dating | virgin | secret affair  
rough sex | one night stand | BDSM | taboo | orgasm | flirting  
ex sex | tattoo | candles | outdoor sex | love | hot tub  
trapped | lap dance | condoms | strangers | shower | wild card (sex toys)  
  
## lap dance

After that performance, Otabek didn't think his temperature could rise any more, but now he's on the floor, his back tight against the wall, as Yuri proves he's more than just a dangerously sexy skating routine: his ass is on Otabek's lap, his knees on either side of Otabek's hips, grinding down for all he's worth; Yuri's not a stripper, but it's still the best lap dance of Otabek's life.  


* * *

## taboo

"It's just for this one time, Mickey, to get it out of your system," Sara says, as she lowers herself down; she tries not to notice the tears on his face, and what they might mean.  


* * *

## crime of passion

Yuri can't believe this is happening; he'd always thought "Yuri's Angels" were harmless, but—it certainly doesn't feel that way as they trap him in an alley, tearing at his clothes—Yuri refuses to scream (the Ice Tiger of Russia does not give _anyone_ the satisfaction) but it turns out he doesn't have to: Otabek is always there for him, as his motorcycle growls to a stop, sending the fangirls scattering.   


* * *

## strangers

Viktor chokes back a gasp; the person on their knees can't even give Viktor his name because his mouth is full of Viktor's cock—but he prefers it that way, no names, no awkward goodbyes (no autographs) because it hurts too much to think about what Yakov might say if he knew that, during a blowjob, Viktor practically _needs_ the scrape of stubble against his thighs.  


* * *

## wet dreams

Yuuri is fifteen, awkward angles and bony elbows, and falling asleep under Perfect Viktor's posters seemed like a great idea when he was thirteen, but now, waking up wet and aching, he almost regrets it—but not quite, even if for once the throbbing discomfort is in his cock and not his bones and joints.  


* * *

## tattoo

JJ will never confess, but all of his tattoos only mean one person to him, and as he roughly pumps his dick into his fist, throwing himself to the four winds as he comes, he's thinking: _Izzy can never know._  


* * *

## trapped

Viktor would never have admitted this to Yuuri before, but having sex in an elevator seemed like a great idea at the time, until it got _stuck_ , and now he has to piss so _badly_ , and: "Hey, Yuuri, so how do you feel about golden showers?"  


* * *

## BDSM

"Get down, on your knees, and show me who's your Master," Otabek orders, and Yuri can't contain the full-body shiver; he opens his mouth, but he'd never contradict his lover—he's just making room for Otabek's thick hardness on his tongue.   


* * *

## flirting

Yuuri's not sure what he's doing; his brain is too foggy from champagne to really register his slurring words as he drapes himself over Chris and says, _Take off your clothes, handsome, and I'll show you what to do with that pole over there_ , so he doesn't understand why Chris laughs, even as he gropes Yuuri between the legs.  


* * *

## chocolate sauce

No one who knows Yuuri would doubt his commitment to food, but his nervousness about giving Viktor a blowjob has been assuaged by pouring a generous amount of chocolate sauce over his own dick; even Viktor didn't expect it to work so well, as he wipes a smear of chocolate from Yuuri's cheek as his boyfriend's tongue swipes over the crown of his cock.  


* * *

## secret affair

Lilia will never tell anyone, especially Yurochka, but damn, Yakov—as he presses his thumb into her lower lip—he's still fucking got it, that indescribable thrill that drew her to him in the first place.  


* * *

## all day naked

"I love that you live in a hot springs, Yuuri; take me to bed, we can spend all day naked and just jump into the hot springs tonight, after I've—" but Yuuri shuts him up with a kiss; they spend the day naked anyway, though, and poor Makkachin doesn't understand why he's banished from Viktor's room all day—and all night.  


* * *

## strip club

When Viktor and Yuuri get married, Yuuko finds herself in a strip club without her husband, staring at one particular girl—Viktor refused to let Yuuri have a _gay_ bachelor party, after the pole and Chris at that fateful banquet—and feeling her thighs grow damp; the woman's dark eyes are _definitely_ fixed on Yuuko as she dances.  


* * *

## virgin

It's the last thing Yuri expected, as he jams his knee between quivering thighs—that Christophe Fucking Giacometti, with his "mature Eros" routine—is in fact the only virgin in this scenario, begging for Yuri's cock.  


* * *

## speed dating

She'd _said_ she was going to start dating, but she doesn't think Mickey expected her to do _this_ , five minutes at a table with ten different girls, imagining glossed lips, and moisturized lips, lipstick-red lips, and even bare lips, against her own—what would her brother think, if he knew he was still the only man she'd ever loved?  


* * *

## rough sex

Biting, bruises, fingernails, hair-pulling: it's everything Yuri's wanted and more, when he designed a routine ostensibly to make the crowd crazy, but secretly, he'd been hoping to do _this_ , drive Otabek so far out of his mind that he wouldn't be gentle, that he'd fuck Yuri hard and fast and with every safety switch off.  


* * *

## love

Viktor's never heard the words, _I love you_ , in Japanese before, not directed at him anyway, but he recognizes them as Yuuri brushes kisses over his shoulder; he won't ever let on that no one's ever _loved_ Viktor before, not until Yuuri.   


* * *

## hot tub

It's his _grand plan_ , get Mickey into bed with him by using his sister, Sara, as the buffer—too bad that he finagled the three of them into this hot tub only to have Mickey spend the whole time soaking by Sara, massaging her shoulders, and just generally not noticing that Emil wants that cock in his hands; just the same way he's never noticed Emil, no matter what he's done to get Mickey's attention.   


* * *

## tickling

It starts out as a joke, Viktor grabbing Yuuri's katsudon belly, until he realizes that Yuuri's fucking _ticklish_ , and then it escalates when Yuuri gets hard from the stimulation, until it culminates in sweaty kisses at dawn, after Yuuri's fucked Viktor raw, reminding him that his stamina is really quite impressive.  


* * *

## ex sex

"Oh God, yes, I'm—" screams Minako as her body crests the wave, pitching her into darkness until she can't see the face of her lover anymore, the girl that broke her heart—and the one person that Yuuri'd kill her if he knew: Mari.  


* * *

## condoms

"Oh no, we forgot the condoms," is not something Yuuko wants to tell her babies, sometime down the road, as Takeshi rubs her protruding belly and tries to reassure her that even now, sex would be all right, and hey, now they don't even need condoms, right?  


* * *

## candles

He's tried everything, once he fully realized how he felt; nothing's ever worked, but he's lighting candles anyway, in the last desperate hope that his sister will—if she can't see him clearly—finally give in; he's okay if she pretends he's someone else, and besides, candles are romantic, aren't they?  


* * *

## orgasm

It's his very first orgasm, and he managed it all by himself, by imagining beautiful, graceful fingers on his belly; and long, platinum blonde hair whispering against his skin, exquisite torture, as he spills over his own hand—still pretending it belongs to someone else.   


* * *

## burning desire

It's been his most burning desire, since he was twelve years old, to meet his idol: he never imagined, even at his most fanciful, that his idol—Viktor Nikiforov!—would show up at his family's onsen, and stark naked, at that; suddenly his most burning desire is very different.   


* * *

## one night stand

He must have been so drunk, so completely unfettered by reason, to forget that he'd gone to the banquet thinking about Viktor Nikiforov—and how much he had been lusting for his attention—and, instead, to have gone back to Chris's hotel room and played strip poker, which had led to kissing, and then licking—and then Chris's dick in his ass.  


* * *

## morning after

His mouth tastes bitter and gross, like milk gone sour, and his head feels like the landing strip of an airplane—complete with the airplane wheels crashing down—which must be the only explanation for why he's woken up naked next to Christophe Giacometti, _again._  


* * *

## outdoor sex

Once they'd done it the first time, it was impossible to keep their hands off each other—which is why they rode Otabek's motorcycle out into the forest, to get away from everyone—and Otabek's got his teeth sunk into Yuri's shoulder and his fingers sunk deep into Yuri's tight hole, and all Yuri can do is gasp, and listen to the birds chirping as he feels the rough scrape of tree bark against his back.  


* * *

## shower

Because they're both girls, no one blinks an eye when they enter the women's changing room together, laughing and giggling—and so no one is paying attention when they get into the same shower stall—which means Sara can take her time washing Mila's red hair, soaping up her breasts, and plunging her fingers deep inside Mila's snug heat until she has to bite Sara's other hand to keep from screaming.  


* * *

## against the wall

Slamming Yuri into the wall, Otabek has a brief moment of regret—he doesn't want to actually _hurt_ Yuri—but it's gone as soon as Yuri's teeth catch Otabek's lip between them, his hand wrapping around Otabek's needy cock, and he forgets _everything_ else when Yuri—from a standing position—hooks his leg over Otabek's shoulder and practically shoves his dick inside; then there's nothing but the feel of Yuri, the biting kisses, as he continues to jar Yuri against the wall with violent thrusts.   


* * *

## sex toys

Yuuri can't believe he agreed to this, as he takes off for the jump; the butt plug keeps him from dripping into his costume, but nothing can prepare him for the feel of Viktor's jizz moving around inside him as he rotates; he can see Viktor's expression is almost tortured with lust and he can only imagine what his own must look like.  


* * *


End file.
